Luz en la oscuridad
by Aroa Malfoy
Summary: Elen y Jamie han crecido juntos desde que se conocen, hasta que un día, por circunstancias inevitables, Jamie es apartado del lado de Elen. ¿Podrá reconocer Elen al niño que jugaba con ella y que velaba su sueño? Regalo para Electrica Cullen Black


Después de siete años lejos de mi hogar, el amado calor del desierto de nuevo me llamaba. Parecía como si nunca me hubiese alejado. Mi piel resplandecía al sol, que con sus tímidos rayos al amanecer calentaban poco a poco el pequeño campamento que habíamos montado en poco más de cinco horas. Mis compañeros se habían quejado innumerables veces. El calor durante el día era abrasador, el sol quemaba todo cuanto encontraba a su paso y no había forma humana de escapar a aquello. Las noches eran tan frías como podrían llegar a serlo en los polos.

A mí sin embargo me parecía que nunca debería haberme alejado, nunca debería haber dejado atrás el hogar que tanto quería, y sobre todo, no debería haber dejado allí todas mis razones para seguir con vida. ¿Lo que me llevó a tomar esa decisión? Realmente no sé la causa. Tal vez fuera el miedo a lo nuevo, el pavor que me producía un cambio en la que hasta ahora había sido mi apacible vida.

_Podría decirse que Elen había sido mi amiga, mi compañera de juegos y la dueña de todas mis atenciones desde que abrió sus hermosos ojitos. Habíamos reído, jugado, llorado y nos habíamos metido en los más grandes problemas juntos. Nada había sido un peligro en la oscuridad de las cuevas. Pertenecíamos a un pueblo de personas del desierto, una tribu, como les gustaba llamarnos a los americanos por aquellos tiempos. Fui un niño feliz, crecí junto a mi gran familia amparado bajo el protector techo de las cuevas, donde la vida se reducía por aquel entonces a saciar nuestra curiosidad y explorar aquello que tuviéramos a nuestro alcance._

_- Jamie, esta tarde tendremos que posponer un poco nuestra conversación, Isaiah me ha dicho que necesita hablar conmigo- me hirvió la sangre escuchar su nombre, pero no podía hacerle eso a mi Elen._

_- Claro que sí, nos vemos luego pequeñaja- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo y me alejaba corriendo a terminar mis tareas._

_El resto de la tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria, devanándome la cabeza pensando en cuál sería la respuesta de Elen. Mi pequeña tenía cuatro años menos que yo, e Isaiah, con once años y su misma edad tenía una idea muy clara de la forma en la que quería a Elen. Nunca fue un secreto que Isaiah había tratado por años de superarme. Tal vez tuviera razón y su mejor compañera hubiera sido mi Elen, pero ella vino a mí y me pertenecía tanto como yo a ella. No era cuestión de edades. En el desierto, los niños madurábamos a la edad de diez años y a los quince, con un poco de suerte, sabías quién sería tu acompañante por toda la vida. Yo no podía hacer más que esperar la noche para ver a mi pequeña, ser paciente y esperar, como cada noche, poder contemplar las estrellas._

_Un poco antes de la cena, fui a los baños a asearme, demasiado impaciente ya como para pensar con claridad. Si la conversación con Isaiah se alargaba, empezaba a hacerme una clara idea de lo que había contestado. Los minutos pasaban, y si bien no podía decir que las agujas del reloj se movían, la posición del sol me indicaba que hacía una rato que debería haberla visto, y sin embargo, aun no sabía nada de ella. Supongo que no fui capaz de soportar la tensión del momento, y pensando que podría estar en uno de los túneles que partían desde el salón común, me acerqué con la intención de averiguar la causa de su retraso. Nunca debería haber ido a buscarla, pero el amor es ciego, y yo en ese momento no tuve más opción que abrir los ojos. Lo que me encontré no era de lo más agradable._

_Esa misma noche fui a hablar con Jared._

_- Me voy- anuncié mientras le acompañaba a la sala de los espejos._

_- Jamie, tienes apenas quince años, no puedes irte sin más. ¿Dónde piensas vivir?_

_Me frustré. Jared no me estaba tomando en serio. Apreté los dientes y lo afronté como mejor pude._

_- Voy a ingresar en la academia de las fuerzas armadas de América. Me alistaré y haré oposiciones para ingresar en el cuerpo de operaciones especiales- me miró, contrariado. En realidad nunca había manifestado deseo de alejarme de mi familia en el desierto, mucho menos de opositar al ejercito. Era algo que siempre me había fascinado, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de realizar. En estos momentos lo veía una clara vía de escape a la dolorosa situación que se me presentaba._

_¿Y quién era nadie para decirme qué era lo correcto? ¿O para llamarme cobarde? Todos sabemos hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar y cuáles son nuestros límites, y el ser humano lleva implícito en su naturaleza la búsqueda del placer y la evitación del dolor. ¿Tan mal se vería a los ojos de mi familia mi marcha? Realmente en ese momento no lo pensaba, no dudé ni un momento a la hora de despedirme de todos, sin más que una explicación que la superficial. Nadie sabría a ciencia cierta por qué me marché, aunque sospecho que Wanda tenía una idea bastante clara._

…_.._

Me alejé del campamento para dar una vuelta, si es que a caminar por el desierto árido de california podía considerarse un paseo agradable. La operación había concluido con éxito y estábamos apenas a una semana de marcharnos de nuevo. Sin embargo, yo no encontraba el consuelo en volver a la "civilización". No tenía nadie que me esperase en la ciudad, ninguna persona iba a estar allí para recibirme, ella no iba a posar sus preciosos ojos color avellana sobre mí, no pronunciaría mi nombre de esa forma que me hacía sonreír. Era irónico saber que en la ciudad estaría más lejos de ella de lo que me encontraba en ese momento. Podría estar ahora mismo a escasos doscientos metros de las cuevas, de hecho aquella sería la distancia aproximada. Pateé la arena, más que nada de pura frustración. En mi interior se libraba una lucha sobre lo correcto. ¿Ir a las cuevas y reencontrarme con mi familia, o seguir cumpliendo mi deber como soldado? Por primera vez desde que comencé con mi equipo de trabajo, me guié por el puro instinto y las ganas de reencontrarme con los ojos de los que dejé años atrás, de sentir el contacto cálido y la sensación de paz que me proporcionaban sus abrazos. Era prácticamente una idiotez. Siempre supe que ella había querido salir de las cuevas y encontrarse con el mundo, y también recordé mi promesa de acompañarla.

- ¡Suéltame!¡Jared, Ian, por favor!¡Ayudadme!- me giré bruscamente hacia la izquierda y como si mis pensamientos la hubiesen llevado precisamente esta mí, pero allí estaba, y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contemplarla con claridad, sino que me lancé sobre aquel malnacido que intentaba hacerle daño.

- Escúchame idiota…has venido a molestar a la persona menos indicada. Si osas volver a poner tus sucios pies por aquí, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día. Te pudrirás en una prisión. ¿Me has entendido?- asintió con la cabeza. Supongo que con un cuchillo en el cuello todo el mundo se mostraba sumiso, razonable y cooperativo. No me importaban sus razones, no volvería a tocar a mi Elen- estás hablando con un jefe de operaciones especiales de América, no perderé de vista tu rostro. Avisa a tus amigos, mis compañeros y yo estaríamos encantados de llenar los calabozos.

No sé si fuera la mención del cuerpo de operaciones especiales, el cuchillo o lo amenazante de mi voz, pero su asentimiento vigoroso y desesperado me dejó claro que no volvería a acercarse en quinientos metros a la redonda. En cuanto le solté, salió corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte. Probablemente corriendo en esa dirección, mi equipo le encontraría mucho antes de que pudiese decir "huida" pero eso a mí ya no me importaba. Ella estaba justo frente a mí, no sé si aún traumatizada o realmente me había reconocido, pero sentir de nuevo su mirada dulce e ingenua posada sobre mí me hizo sentir el chico más feliz del mundo. Su piel pálida como siempre, su cabello castaños cayendo en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, sus orbes avellana posados en mí. Los años sólo habían hecho que se viera más hermosa aún, acentuando las curvas que ahora sí se mostraban en su cuerpo y demostrándome que mi insistencia en olvidarla había caído en saco roto.

Que nunca la había olvidado ni dejé de quererla, siempre había estado en mis sueños y esta no era la excepción a la regla. Siete años…y aún me hizo sentir como el adolescente de quince que solo veía a ella, nada importaba. Decir que las mariposas estaban instaladas en mi estómago hubiera sido una verdadera pomposidad, pero mi estómago de veras se encontraba comprimido de la impresión que me produjo su reencuentro.

-Gracias- ella se arrojó a mis brazos y apenas tuve tiempo de dar dos pasos adelante y recogerla antes de que cayese. Me abrazó con fuerza y desesperación, y aunque no era el tipo de abrazo que ella tenía siempre reservado para mi, el poder tocarla se me hacía como un milagro.

- No hay de qué pequeña- se tensó en mis brazos al final de la frase. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que dije?

- Lo siento, es que te pareces tanto a… soy idiota, no importa, te agradezco mucho que me salvases de él- sonreí aun sin querer alejarme de su aroma, que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia. Ella me había reconocido, pero no creía que fuera posible. Antes de marcharme, les pedí expresamente que Elen no supiera mi ingreso en el ejército, no quería un peso más en su conciencia. Por lo que, al verme vestido de uniforme, no se le ocurrió pensar si quiera en la idea.

Pero en su interior ella sabía que sólo yo la decía pequeña.

- Supongo que ya volvías a casa. Me quedaría más tranquilo si me permitieses acompañarte, espero no ser una molestia por supuesto- aunque se negara yo sabía perfectamente el lugar por donde ir, sólo que de esta forma era mucho más fácil.

- Por supuesto que puedes acompañarme. Deberías conocer a mi familia, quedarte a comer en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con ese desgraciado- rápidamente cogió mi mano y me dirigió hacia la entrada de las cuevas, aquella que conocía tan bien.

Los túneles eran tan oscuros como yo los recordaba y las paredes igual de rugosas y ásperas. Supe que me estaba dirigiendo a la sala común, y me alegré de saber que más o menos en estos momentos todos estarían por allí. No soltó mi mano ni un momento, tal vez con miedo a que alguna de las cambiantes curvas del angosto túnel me pillase por sorpresa.

- Ian, Jared, Mel, Wanda, Trudy, Isaiah- ese nombre de nuevo me quemó por dentro, pero resistí el impulso de apretar mi agarre de nuevo con el fin de no lastimarla. Siguió nombrándolos a todos hasta el último, pero yo ya no era capaz de ver nada. No me dio tiempo más que de ver a Ian cuando me encontré tirado en el suelo con Wanda colgando de mi cuello, sollozando sin parar, y sobre todo, diciéndome idiota.

Mi pequeña miraba a Wanda sorprendida, supongo que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado más cerca de lo que pensaba. Enseguida sentí a Mel cayendo sobre mí también, y no eran palabras bonitas las que me decían. Cuando por fin logré sacármelas de encimam saludé a todos los demás, que se mostraron tan contentos de verme como yo estaba de verlos a ellos. Encontré a una Wanda que acababa de empezar su relación con Ian, a M l y Jared tan melosos como siempre y a un Isaiah que no estaba muy contento con mi presencia. Y la persona que más me importaba de las que habitaban las cuevas, no estaba, por ninguna parte.

Fui a la que había sido nuestra cueva secreta, una que no terminaron nunca, y en la que nos escondíamos cuando Mel estaba a punto de echarnos la bronca. Siempre había sido su refugio. La encontré recostada contra la pared, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sollozando fuertemente. Me preocupó en demasía, tal vez el momento con el indeseable volvía y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Me acerqué a ella, y me senté a su lado, respirando pausadamente, sin intención de moverme ni hacer nada que la asustase.

- Pequeña…no llores…por favor- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello. De pronto sentí como echaba sus manos a mi cuello y me susurraba en voz bajita.

- Oh, Jamie- era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir mi nombre desde nuestro reencuentro, y a pesar de la agonia de su tono, me supo a gloria-lo siento, no fui capaz de reconocerte.

- Lo hiciste, sentí como te tensaste cuando te dije aquello para tranquilizarte. No pasa nada cariño, no pasa nada, estoy de vuelta.

- Te he necesitado tanto Jamie…han sido siete años sin ti, siete- ella seguía llorando contra mi cuello, y yo, desesperado, intentaba disipar las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de mi mano. En un intento de que estuviera más tranquila, la acomodé entre mis piernas y dejé que descansase su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Poco a poco el volumen de su llanto fue remitiendo hasta convertirse en un tenue hipo.

- Lo siento Ell, nunca quise dejarte, perdóname- le decía mientras besaba su cabeza, su pelo, su nariz…. Cuando conseguí que dejase de llorar, no permití que se alejase, así que ella permaneció con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, escuchando los desbocados latidos de mi corazón, mientras yo trazaba círculos sobre sus brazos.

- Me alegro de que vuelvas justo ahora- me dijo mientras ahora sí me sonreía. Había echado de menos su dulce sonrisa, que me hacía sentir mejor siempre que tenía un problema.

- Vuelvo justo ahora, porque es tal y como te lo prometí un día como este hace siete años.

_- Por favor Jamie llévame contigo- me decía una llorosa niña de once años que se sostenía en mis brazos, sollozando descontroladamente. _

_- No puedo Ell, el lugar al que voy no es para ti. Voy a volver pequeña, es una promesa._

_- ¿Cuándo? Tiene que ser pronto- me dijo inflando sus mofletes._

_- Si en siete años no e vuelto, te dejo que me busques donde quiera que esté y me pegues y me digas que soy tonto vale. Antes de que se cumplan siete años estaré aquí._

_- Ten por seguro que si eso no ocurre te cachetearé, Jamie Stryder._

Dos cachetadas me sacaron de mi momento melancólico, y mi Elen sonreía complacida.

- Te dije que te cachetearía Jamie Stryder, no me importa que seas marine- me dijo sacándome la lengua en su más puro estilo infantil.

- Tonta Elen, los marines son otros, yo solo soy capitán del equipo de fuerzas especiales de América.

- No me importa. Seguirás siendo mi Jamie mientras tu cabeza siga bajo esta cueva. ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué ese día, tan rápido?

- Recuerdas que esa noche hablaríamos más tarde, tu estabas con Isaiah. Cuando vi que no llegabas, me preocupé, por lo que fui a buscarte. Te encontré abrazada a él de una forma tan…de amor, que no fui capaz de seguir bajo el mismo techo, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mi estupidez.

- Eso no era excusa Stryder, prometí que siempre serías mi amigo, no importaba quién estuviera conmigo, ni a quien amara. Tú siempre serías mi mejor amigo- Me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano con dolor en su voz.

- Lo que tu no comprendiste fue eso. Yo no quería ser siempre tu mejor amigo, quería ser yo el que ocupase el lugar de Isaiah, no soportaba saber que le profesabas ese tipo de amor, por eso me marché, con la intención de sacarte de mi cabeza. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tan sólo tenías once años y un mundo de posibilidades por delante! Yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de quitarte eso.

- ¿Tu…me amabas…intentaste olvidarme…?- su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, y yo era incapaz de apartar mi mirada de ella a pesar de todo.

- Jamás he conseguido olvidarte Ell, cada vez que estuve a punto de perder la vida, mis pensamientos eran sólo para ti. Me frustraba pensar que mientras yo montaba un nuevo campamento tu estarías con él, amándole y siendo amada como te merecías- me levanté, no debía seguir hablando de ello, probablemente terminaría haciéndole daño…de nuevo.

- Lo de Isaiah no duró más de dos días- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a mi, a pesar de tener la mirada en el suelo su rostro se interpuso gracias a nuestra diferencia de estartura- no fui capaz de ser otra vez Elen, no pude sin ti. Llevo siete años siendo una sombra. Cada noche salía a mirar las estrellas, y su luz ya no me deslumbraba porque no estabas allí para acompañarme. ¿Crees que no te he amado? ¿Crees que no te amo? Daría mi vida entera por ti sin dudarlo ni un instante, siempre supe que tenías que ser tú y no otro. Jamie Stryder, te am…- fue suficiente, el detonante para que yo reaccionase.

Estampé mis labios sobre los suyos, tomándola con rudeza de la cintura a la vez que ella echaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello, encontré acceso a su boca y nos sumimos en una lucha placentera, explosiva, como lo era el fin de una supernova, como si no quedase mañana. Cuando sentí que le faltaba el aire, me separé de ella y apoyé mi frente con la suya.

- Lo siento, fui demasiado brusco y…- puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

- Cállese y siga con lo suyo soldado- me dijo mientras volvía a presionarse contra mí, y maldita sea, sentí cada una de sus curvas.

- Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que nos provocó la risa a ambos.

- Por ti sería soldado, marine, e incluso panadero- le dije mientras volvía a besarla y la sentía sonreír contra mi boca.

- Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme. Nunca- me advirtió con mirada de hielo.

- Tendremos que decirle a mi equipo que se han quedado sin capitán. Buscaré algo que hacer por aquí.

- Espera….¿tendremos?- me preguntó con suspicacia. Era rápida.

- No esperas que me enfrente yo solo a un equipo completo de operaciones especiales…- ella volvió a sonreír, lo cual era como un bálsamo para mi curtido corazón- ¿te dije que no volvería a dejarte? Es hora de que te lo demuestre.

Cualquier camino que tomemos nos llevará hasta nuestro destino, nuestras elecciones sólo influyen en lo que nos encontremos por delante. En mi caso fueron noches de estrellas sin mi Elen, pero jamás volvería a dejar que si brillo se apagase, ella era mi estrella guía.

**Pues aquí está mi regalito por tu (número) cumpleaños. Ah! No querías que lo dijera? Aunque no lo diga sé cuántos son, y los próximos estarán cargados de alegrías y experiencias que espero que disfrutes con el mismo entusiasmo que has tenido hasta ahora. Me has parecido desde que te conocí una escritora increíble, excelente amiga y una sufridora, porque las noches de insomnio han sido nuestras, y porque sí, porque… quien carajo entiende a los hombres? Igual que Elen, tu eres una estrella, una supernova, que nos ha dado luz en los momentos de oscuridad, y que sin duda deja su calor allá por donde va. No puedo hacer más que desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños y mis mejores deseos para que aproveches. Te quiero mucho mucho Ele.**

**Aroa Multicolored Petals**


End file.
